LGBT Rights in Westland
'Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual and Transgender (LGBT) Rights in Westland ' are highly progressive and it is ranked by various LGBTQ organisations to be the most tolerant nation in the world to LGBT issues. The ruling ideology of Westland, Strassonism, means that expression of Homophobia is punishable by law under the crime of Intolerance. A poll in 2001, showed that 97% of the population believe that homosexuality should be accepted by society. Very few people report apprehension about 'coming-out' due to fear of abuse, and there sexual orientation fueled abuse is very rare, and almost non existent. There has never been a law in Westland making homosexuality illegal in Westland. Westland was the first nation allowing same-sex marriage, which was legalised under the constitution since 1923, as marriage is defined as between "two individuals" with almost all of the religious element of marriage removed in Westlandic society. Same-sex couples make up approximately 16% of Westland's married population. Same-sex couples have equal access to IVF and Adoption, however commercial surrogacy is banned for box same-sex and opposite-sex couples in Westland. Westland has continually been known as the best country in the world for LGBT people to live in, being the most tolerable of same-sex activity and having the heftiest punishments for discrimination against LGBT people. According to the 2014 census, 6% of the Westlandic population consider themselves to be openly gay. There is a large LGBT community in Westland. Teachings about homosexuality are given to students from an early age in Civic Education lessons in First and Second Education, teaching students about acceptance of themselves and tolerance to same-sex activity in the same way that students are taught about opposite-sex activity. History Pre-Revolution Prior to the Westlandic Revolution, homosexuality was criminalized by the royal government of the Kingdom of Westland. Homosexual activity was deemed illegal and it was common for many to be arrested on charges of "indecent acts" by the royal government. Due to the anti-gay policies of the royal government and rumors of homosexual activity being done by the aristocratic elite of Westland, many LGBT Westlanders became advid supports of Mikail Strasson and joined his Socialist Party which advocated for equality for all people regardless of race, gender, or sexual orientation. Following the outbreak of the Westlandic Revolution and its climax in the 1920s, the monarchy was eventually abolished and the Socialist Party took over, ending the kingdom and anti-gay policies. Post-Revolution After the establishment of the Westlandic People's Republic in 1923, Strasson was elected Chancellor and he immediately declared homosexuality to be legal and all policies against the LGBT community were repealled and made illegal according to the new constitution, which was based entirely around the ideology of Strassonism. Chancellor Strasson had also made it one of his top priorities of his early time in office as Chancellor to help bring LGBT Westlanders out of poverty, which they were forced into as a measn of avoiding legal punishment by the pre-revolutionary government. After Strasson stepped down in 1924, his policies were continued and LGBT rights were advanced at a rate in Westland far faster than the rest of the world. When Westland entered into World War II in 1943, they sent troops into Europe and many of them came across the concentration camps and found out about how LGBT citizens in Europe were planned to exterminated by the Nazi regime among other groups. In response to the horrid news, the Westlandic government accepted holocaust survivors through a refugee program and gave special care towards Jewish and LGBT refugees fleeing from Europe. Modern Times In the modern era, LGBT rights in Westland have remained the highest in the entire world with the country being the most tolerant and pro-gay nation in the world as of 2001 where a poll found out that 97% of Westlandic citizens support gay marriage. There are very few stories of LGBT Westlanders being afraid to come out and the nation has a strong LGBT Culture in the country as a result of its tolerance. In 2010, a terrorist attack was carried out by far-right extremists with one of their motivations being their response to the embracement of "sinful acts", one of which was homosexuality. Summary Category:Westlandic People's Republic